They Just Don't Understand
by felton4ever
Summary: A little trick on Ron's part soon turns into a fully fledged relationship with Malfoy. This relationship will be put to the test as Malfoy is forced to hide from his father at a fellow wizard's house and Ron goes with him. Sex and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Ron looked down at the strange plants that the professor had just placed down in front of him

Ron looked down at the strange plants that the professor had just placed down in front of him. He scratches his head of red hair and looks at it with a completely blank face. He knew that he should have paid attention to Professor Sprout when he could have. Now he has no idea what the hell to do. He suddenly hears Sprout's voice echo throughout the greenhouse.

"You will be placed with a partner to be able to work with these plants since they are pretty poisonous when handled incorrectly," Ron hears her rattling off pairs and suddenly hears, "Weasley and Malfoy." Ron looks over at the blond boy and rolls his eyes into his head, lets his head slam onto the wooden table, and let out a deep moan. Ron showed that he deeply hated this pair, but deep inside, he was doing summersaults. He watches as the blond kid grabs his bag and heads over to the table. Ron looks at the blond throw his bag on the floor next to Ron's chair and sits down in the seat next to him. Draco pulls out the book and opens it to find out what to do since he was just as clueless as ever.

"What are you looking at, Weasley?" Ron shakes his head as he finally realized that he had been staring right at Malfoy's face for over ten seconds.

"Nothing, Malfoy. What the hell are we looking at?"

"Shut up, Weasley. I wanna get through this just as quick as you do. Apparently we are looking at the Vigranus plant. Seems to have a lot of varying effects. Ron watches the smooth hands of Draco's flip the pages and looks at the perfect skin. Suddenly Malfoy's hand stops. Ron quickly looks away and suddenly hears Malfoy's voice.

"Why the hell and I doing the research?" Malfoy drops the book right in front of Ron, "Weasley, find out what we gotta do." Ron looks at Draco.

"No, you little brat." Malfoy's head quickly spins and his beautiful silver eyes stare right into Ron's. Ron just shakes his head, "Fine." Ron starts to flip through the pages as Malfoy sits back in his chair and relaxes. Ron is reading the size 5 font in the book and trying to understand what was being told to him when suddenly he came across something.

_The Vigranus plant, a tasteless plant often used with poisons but can have other effects as well. When used in the proper method, the plant becomes a great assistant to those who are lacking a sexual drive. Can be used with greater amounts to acquire a greater effect._

Ron lets off a small grin and gets the things needed to start his work. An hour passes and Professor Sprout tells them to take what they have done and continue to work on it through the night and finish it in class. Ron picks up his bag, but not before stuffing it with the plant, explaining to Sprout that a 'great amount' would be needed. Sprout didn't ask why. Malfoy lugs his bag over his shoulder and walks out of the door. Ron knew that he had no more work for the day and could spend it working on his 'project'. Ron works throughout the day to make the amount that he needed. Ron is finally pulled out of his work daze by Harry, who told him to come to dinner. Ron slips the 'materials' into the pockets of his robes and follows Harry down to dinner.

They were early to dinner and the only other ones in the room at the time were a few Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and he and Harry. Ron looked around and saw that Malfoy was the only one at the table, a glass next to him and a chicken leg in his hand. Ron walks over, telling Harry he had to talk to his 'lab partner' and reaches his hand into his pocket.

"Hey, Malfoy! I gotta speak to you after dinner about the project." Malfoy rolled his eyes and just nodded to show that he heard him. Ron suddenly 'stumbles' and knocks the glass right over, spilling cider all over the table. Malfoy is livid and starts to yell at him. Ron just tries to calm Malfoy down and says he'll get him another glass. Ron walks over to his table, grabs a glass of cider, secretly drops the concoction into the drink and walks over to Malfoy, only to see another glass in front of him. Ron's plan was starting to fail.

"Where did that come from?" Ron asks, quite angrily, and points to the glass.

"There are more drinks here, idiot." Ron looks at Malfoy.

"After making me go all the way to my table and get one myself?" Malfoy acts like he was thinking and then comes out with a clear,

"Yes" Ron looks at Malfoy for about ten seconds and then just smacks the glass in front of Malfoy right off the table, sending the liquid through the air and the silver goblet clanging to the ground. Malfoy shakes his head. Ron extends his hand and pretty much shoves the goblet in Malfoy's face.

"Accept my generosity, since it'll be the last time you will receive it." Malfoy snatches the cup from Ron's hand.

"Fine…if it'll shut you up." Ron watches as Malfoy drains half of the goblet right then and there and then looks back at Ron, "Happy?" Ron nods and walks over to his table. Dinner passes and Ron looks over at Malfoy, who was looking a bit strange. A little flustered if it could be described. Ron understood why. He had put the amount of 'serum' that was equivalent for about three to four people who had no sex drive at all and could send them scurrying to the closest person to get their hands on. Malfoy kept looking like he was trying to adjust his tie and kept shifting in his seat. Ron watched as Malfoy walks out of the room with what looked like jelly legs. Ron walks after him, saying to Ron that he was gonna stay up a little bit more and see them in the morning. He follows Malfoy and waits to talk to him when everyone had left the corridor. He walks over to Malfoy, who was waiting in an alcove.

"W-what do you want, W-Weasley?" Ron walks over and beams in glory at his work.

"What's wrong, Draco? You don't look so good." Ron immediately noticed that Malfoy's hand was in his pocket and looked awful close to the center of the pants. He also noticed Malfoy's leg twitching and looked at Malfoy was looking at him slightly differently. First off, there wasn't that usual smirk of his on his face. In fact, he looked quite helpless.

"I'm fine, Weasley?" Ron walks closer.

"I dunno. You look pretty bad, maybe I should check you out to make sure that nothing is wrong." Before Draco could retort, Ron places his hand on Malfoy's forehead. His forehead was sweaty and pretty warm. Ron slowly slides his hand down Malfoy's cheek and his fingers move to Malfoy's lips, which he was licking repeatedly. He opens Malfoy's mouth, not looking for anything in particular but just loving the feeling of Malfoy's warm skin in his hands. Ron grabs the arm that was in the pocket and pulls it out. He 'checks' the arm and then the other, pulling the sleeves up and slowly applying pressure to Malfoy's toned forearms. Malfoy was mysteriously not doing anything but watching Ron at work. Ron gets to one knee and starts to apply pressure to Malfoy's feet, works up the shins, up to the thighs…and then stops. It was then that Malfoy snapped. He grabs Ron's skull and pulls Ron's unsuspecting face right into his groin area. Ron could feel the poor erection against his face and the liquid getting rubbed between the dick and Malfoy's body. Malfoy stumbles forward and falls onto his face, with Ron's head right between his legs. Ron couldn't take it anymore either. He grabs Draco's legs and pulls him into the darkness of the alcove.

Ron quickly shoves a hand right up Malfoy's shirt and his hands work across the toned muscles from all the Quiddich practice. Malfoy just lies on Ron's lap as Ron does all the work. Ron smashes his lips into Malfoy's and Malfoy's mouth opens to let Ron's tongue ravage his own. Ron's hand grabs the lump in Malfoy's pants and squeezes extremely hard. Malfoy lets out a quick yelp as Ron rubs the area very hard. Ron grabs Malfoy's shirt and lifts it right over his head, removing the shirt completely. Ron, still rubbing Malfoy hard, starts to plant kisses down Draco's neck, past the collarbone, and starts to work on his chest. Malfoy moans in pleasure and grabs Ron's hand, rubbing it against himself even harder. Ron takes a nipple in his mouth and licks it till it was nice and hard. He does the same to the other and starts to plant kisses on the toned abs that belonged to Malfoy. Malfoy's hand moves from Ron's busy hand and both move to Ron's head and pushes towards his crotch. He rubs Ron's face against the lump and Ron just rolls his head into the thrusts that Malfoy was delivering. Suddenly, Ron uses his hands and pins Malfoy's waist to the ground, preventing any further humping. Ron takes the belt in his teeth and starts to work it loose. Malfoy watches in ecstasy as Ron removes the belt from the buckle and zips the zipper down with his teeth as well. Ron needed to use his hand to undo the button but his mouth soon clamped over Malfoy's dick, not even bothering to remove the black boxers underneath the pants yet. Malfoy let out a deep moan as the heat overtook him and he lies back, lost in the pleasure. Ron then rips the button on Malfoy's boxers right off and his hand reaches inside the cloth and finally releases Malfoy from Azkaban. Malfoy was a good 6 ½ inches and Ron strokes Malfoy deathly slow. Malfoy, however, was happy to be getting anything at all and let Ron do whatever he wanted to him. Ron flicked his tongue against the tip and Malfoy's waist jerks forward but Ron keeps him firmly in place. Ron's tongue swirls around the tip and eventually he takes Malfoy in completely. Malfoy moans so deeply that it was silent, and his back curves like a bow. Ron grabs the base with his hand and squeezes it as his mouth works up and down the pole. Malfoy is panting in pleasure and Ron continues to deliver. However, he wasn't ready to end it yet. He wanted some attention as well. Just as Ron felt Malfoy's balls shrink, showing that he was about to release, Ron squeezes the base, preventing the release to happen, and Malfoy moans in pleasure and pain.

"What the fuck was that for, Weasley?" Ron smiles.

"Time for you to help me out." Malfoy tried to push Ron back on his dick but Ron stood up and backed into the light of the hallway, Malfoy's shirt in his hand. Malfoy knew he couldn't leave the dark shadows of the alcove without his shirt and there would be no way for him to explain his 'situation' to everyone else. And then again, Malfoy was so horny he didn't care if it WAS a male he was gonna have sex with. He might turn gay just to get what he TERRIBLY needed at that point.

"Take off those pants, Weasley." Ron looks at Draco.

"It's Ron."

"Whatever…" Ron gives him a stern look.

"No…this time I expect you treat me right or I might just leave you here to suffer." Malfoy suddenly sees Ron pull out his wand and mutter something. Suddenly, Malfoy's hands are pinned behind his back and unable to move them. Draco watches as Ron taps his foot, waiting for an answer. Ron finally shrugs, "Alright, see ya Draco." Ron starts to walk away when he hears what sounded like a girl.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Ron turns around, "I'm sorry _Ron._" Ron could tell Malfoy was REALLY emphasizing on the point he was using Ron's first name. Ron nods.

"Very good, for that I'll give you a reward." Ron walks back into the shadows of the alcove and grabs Malfoy's steel pole in his right hand and starts to pump furiously. Malfoy was in so much pleasure that he couldn't even moan. His mouth just hung open as the pleasure swelled through his body in tsunamis. Ron roughly takes the dick in his mouth and delivers one hard suck to the tip before the sperm literally flew from Malfoy's dick in large sprays and landed somewhere about 7 feet away. Ron looks at the sperm and then at Malfoy, "Nice distance. But I think I could beat that." Ron suddenly noticed something. Even though Malfoy had 'delivered' he was still as hard as a rock. Ron looks at Malfoy, who was pleading (yes it can happen) for more. Ron looks at the desperate blond, "Will you take care of me first?" Malfoy nods his head wildly, his blond hair flapping across his face and his hands, finally released from the restriction spell, grab Ron's pants and immediately start to work on the belt. Ron feels his pants slide down and Draco pulls down the red boxers as well. Malfoy takes Ron in his mouth without a moments hesitation and sucks Ron wildly. Ron moans and starts to hump Malfoy's mouth, which was quite literally what was going on since Malfoy was seated up against the wall. Malfoy grabs Ron by the lower back and pushes him even deeper down his throat. Ron feels his end coming and explodes right into Malfoy's mouth. Malfoy, seeming to show less and less caring that he was with a guy, swallows everything and continues to suck Ron's wilting penis. Ron waits until he finally was off his post-ejaculation high and pulls his dick away from Malfoy's mouth. Malfoy almost seemed to miss it. Ron rams his lips into Malfoy's and tastes himself on the inside of Malfoy's mouth. Ron immediately saw that Malfoy was in so much pleasure that it almost seemed painful and he kept taking Ron's hand and trying to have him jerk him off some more. Ron decides to return the favor and lifts up his pants.

"Wait right here, Malfoy."

"Your leaving, Weas…Ron." Ron looks at Malfoy and grins.

"Your patience will be greatly rewarded."

Malfoy hides in the darkness of the alcove, he had put his shirt and robe back on, not wanting to be caught, let alone naked. It had been about 20 minutes and Malfoy was about to get up to leave, feeling betrayed, when suddenly he heard a giggle. His head flies around to find who was laughing, especially since it sounded so close, but he suddenly felt something clamp down on his hard on, which was still in full effect. He suddenly sees a hand appear from thin air and squeeze him even harder. Malfoy moans in pleasure when suddenly he feels something cover him. He suddenly sees Ron in front of his face.

"What the hell is this?"

"An invisibility cloak. Harry's actually. I know he hasn't used it for a bit so I might just borrow it."

"Well, what now? It's still cold as shit in this alcove and I'm tired of being terrified of being caught." Ron looks at Malfoy with a face of false amazement and speaks in a mocking manner.

"Even the great Draco Malfoy can be terrified?" Malfoy just looks at him.

"Well, what now?"

"Now you follow me. And keep your eyes closed." Malfoy at first refuses but when Ron's hand leaves Malfoy's crotch, he quickly obliges. Malfoy suddenly feels them stop, and then move again before the cloak was thrown off of them and Ron hurls Malfoy onto a large plush bed. Malfoy, though in pleasure, looks around to find out where he was.

"What the hell is this place?" Ron was busy putting kisses down Malfoy's neck but manages to speak between kisses.

"Room of Requirement. I required this room VERY badly." Malfoy feels Ron's hand slide up his shirt and play with his nipples. Malfoy moans in pleasure and thrusts forward. Ron starts to thrust right into Malfoy's manhood and waves of pleasure pulse through their bodies. Ron quickly removes Malfoy's robe and throws it somewhere behind him. He grabs Malfoy's pants and in a matter of seconds, those were lost behind Ron as well. This was the first time Ron REALLY took in Malfoy's physic. It was very well toned but not overly muscular. He was thin but also had a feeling of strength surrounding him. The silver hair was magnificent but what Ron loved the most were the eyes. Those silver eyes just staring at him in lust. Ron was happy to oblige and takes Malfoy in his mouth once more. Malfoy moans in pleasure and grabs Ron by the head, rubbing his hands into Ron's fire red hair and rubbing the scalp. Ron sucks wildly and Malfoy erupts for a second time in less than an hour. Malfoy's erection becomes less hard but it could use one last 'milking'. Ron suddenly realized that he was still fully dressed. He quickly discards himself of his clothing and starts to jerk himself right in Malfoy's face. Malfoy looks at it in ecstasy and kisses the tip. Ron smiles and jerks himself harder, causing pre-cum to cover his dick like a lubricant. Ron slowly drags his dick down Malfoy's chest, who just watches in pleasure, and positions himself at Malfoy's hole. Ron slowly pushes the head in and Malfoy screams in pain. Ron allows Malfoy time to stretch out and slowly pushes further in till he is in to the hilt. Then he starts to move back and forth. Malfoy's hands clutch to Ron's shoulders so hard that the knuckles are white. Ron starts to pick up the pace and the headboard of the bed starts to slam against the wall. Ron looks at the flustered Malfoy beneath him.

"Stroke yourself," Ron says simply and Draco quickly complies. He grasps himself firmly and starts to jerk like a maniac. Ron is soon thrusting like crazy and Malfoy is reaching his third peak. Finally, Ron erupts into Malfoy and Malfoy releases for a third time. Both boys look at each other and Ron slowly falls on top of Malfoy's panting body and they just lie there. Finally, to Malfoy's relief, his dick softens and the horrible erection finally goes away. Ron pulls the covers over him and Malfoy. Malfoy's skinny frame felt so nice against Ron and he plants some kisses down Malfoy's chest and then rests his head in the crook of Malfoy's neck.

Malfoy was just staring at the ceiling in ecstasy and his eyes started to get heavy. He snuggles under the covers and pulls the redhead as close as possible to his own body and they fall asleep in each others arms. Malfoy finally realized why he had always felt so alone…he just found his missing puzzle piece, and he didn't plan to let it go anytime soon.

It was thought to be the end of the tale…but the tale was just beginning.

Felton4ever- its not much but I hope to bring a lot more love to the story. Please review your thoughts since this is my first story.


	2. Meeting the Protector

Malfoy and Ron wake up the next morning in each others arms and looked at each other almost in shock

Malfoy and Ron wake up the next morning in each others arms and looked at each other almost in shock. They pulled their clothes back on in silence and just gave each other strange looks and then they ended up leaving the Room of Requirement and quietly heading to the dining hall. They sit down at their respective tables and try to act like last night never happened. However, Ron just couldn't get over the previous night. It had been so exhilarating. Malfoy's pale chest against his own, rubbing the messy blond hair before Malfoy magically fixed it when getting dressed. Ron just wanted to hold Malfoy once more. He could see Malfoy give little looks over at him and Ron quickly looked away. He was just too nervous at the moment to do anything about it.

Later that day, both boys were in Herbology and they finished their project together in silence. When Ron tried to speak to him, Malfoy just replied with a cold stare that said 'don't say anything'. Ron quickly shut his mouth and they gave their project to Professor Sprout. It was then that McGonagall walked into the greenhouse and demanded to see Malfoy and Ron at once. They both look at each other in fright and follow behind the transfiguration teacher. She leads them all the way to Dumbledore's office and they enter, seeing him at his desk. Dumbledore gives the two boys a quick smile but gets right to business.

"Malfoy, your father has officially joined the death eaters and he plans to kill you for your previous 'failures' towards his expectations from his son. We need to get you to a safer place. Hogwarts isn't going to be able to protect you since it is the first place that all of the death eaters will search. So we have brought an old friend to bring you to his abode in order for you to remain safe till the situation is under control." Malfoy's face seems a bit shocked from the news that he had received so quickly and was trying to take it all in.

"Where will I go?" Malfoy asks. Suddenly, a man of about 30 or so walks from behind the two boys and places a hand on each other their shoulders. Dumbledore smiles brightly at the man.

"This is Hardin. He is perhaps the greatest wielder of the levitation spell Hogwarts has ever had and one of the best defenders against the dark arts as well. He will be your 'bodyguard' until we have this under control. Malfoy looks at his new protector. The man had short brown hair and green eyes. He was in good shape for someone his age, only slightly overweight, and was wearing black robes over a black suit. Malfoy noticed that the man wasn't very tall. He was only a few inches taller than Malfoy, who was not a very tall kid. It was then that Dumbledore spoke once more.

"Hardin here is going to escort you from the premises right away. However, Ronald will need to go with you." Malfoy immediately throws his 'Malfoy' face on.

"Why does HE need to come with me?"

"We have received word that Lucius is also planning to kill the Weasley family and the other members have already been moved to separate locations. Ron will be best protected with Hardin here." The two boys look at each other and then to the new 'protector' of theirs and he gives them a warm smile.

"Alright, boys. Time to head out." Next thing they know, Hardin pulls out his wand, and with one swift flick, they were no longer in Dumbledore's office but in front of a large house. The house seemed to have 3 floors and was right next to a small beach. The two boys watch as the man opens the door with just the flick of his wand. Both boys suddenly realize something.

"What about our stuff?"

"I have your wands and that is all you will need. I have already gotten you some regular muggle clothes. We can't have you sticking out and we need you to blend with the regular muggles. Malfoy suddenly had a look of disgust.

"You expect me to dress like mudbloods, or worse, muggles?!" Suddenly, Hardin looks over at Malfoy and his face seemed to age by a number of years. The cheery look was off his face.

"Yes," was all Hardin said and then walks into the house. The look had shut Malfoy right up and he just skulks over to the house. When they enter the house, they see a large living room with a lot of muggle equipment, such as a TV, stereo, and other objects of the sorts. Malfoy and Ron follow Hardin to their room, which was on the third floor. He opens it to reveal two twin sized beds. Malfoy immediately rejects this idea.

"I don't know what Dumbledore told you, but I don't share rooms." Hardin looked at Malfoy and just smiles.

"You do now. Get to know each other." Hardin shuts the door and they just stare at each other as they hear his footsteps slowly walk down the steps and eventually fade out of earshot. Malfoy looks over at one of the beds and notices his wand on it. He quickly walks over and picks it up. He points it right at Ron.

"Look, Weasley. Just because we have to live together doesn't mean that I have to like you, and as far as I'm concerned, last night never happened and you are to stay the FUCK away from me." Ron looks at the wand in his face with slight fright, since he knew perfectly well that Malfoy would intend to use it. Ron just nods and Malfoy takes the wand out of Ron's face and moves towards the drawers. He opens them, and sees them filled with all kinds of clothes that the muggles wore. Malfoy saw a few things that he didn't mind but a lot of the things he had no idea how this could be considered clothing. Malfoy then pulls out a pair of boxers. At least they had the same underwear. Ron was looking through his clothes as well. However, suddenly Malfoy rips the drawers right out of the hutch and threw the clothes across the floor. He punched the wall, which only resulted in a loud crack as the knuckles broke, and Malfoy starts to scream in pain. Hardin was in the room in a matter of seconds, which was astounding for three flights of stairs. Hardin grabs Malfoy's arm and looks at the contorted knuckle bones. Hardin just shakes his head and rubs a hand over the knuckle. Suddenly, the pain was gone and the bones moved back to normal. Malfoy looks in astonishment. Not even Madam Pomphre could fix a bone without a wand. There was more to this guy than met the eye. He pinched Malfoy's cheek, gave him a smile, and walked out of the room once more, not before flicking his wand and all of the clothes folded themselves back up, went into the drawers, and the drawers went back into the hutch, cleaning the entire mess. Malfoy just looked at the floor as Hardin walked out of the room. Malfoy then looks at Ron and storms out of the room.

"I need a shower." Malfoy spends the next 10 minutes trying to find a bathroom with a shower in the huge house and finally finds it on the first floor. Malfoy strips down and starts the shower. He steps in and lets the warm water roll over his body. Malfoy runs his hands through his silver like hair and suddenly hears the door open. He lets out a squeak of surprise.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" he hears footsteps outside of the curtain for a few seconds and then the door shuts again. Malfoy tries to ignore what just happened and finishes up. He gets out of the shower to see that his robes were gone and a set of normal clothes was waiting on the sink top. Malfoy wanted to kick something, but he knew that would only cause more commotion, and he had done enough of that for today. He slips into a pair of black boxers, loose jeans which hung on his slim waist, a white wifebeater, and a black t-shirt over that. He walks out and immediately looks for his robes. He sees Hardin in the backyard, watching the sun start to set and immediately walks over to him.

"Where the hell are my clothes?"

"You're wearing them," Hardin says flatly.

"No, idiot. I mean my 'real' clothes." Hardin suddenly pulls from beneath his own robes, Malfoy's robes. In an instant, the robes burn before Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy screams and tries to grab at the falling ashes. Hardin gives Malfoy another hard stare.

"Malfoy, I know all about your family's history and I know all about how spoiled you have become from living with the rich. You are going to learn to fend for yourself and keep that infamous Malfoy temper under control." Malfoy yanks out his wand and waves it.

"SERPENSORTIA!" A snake flies out and starts to slither towards Hardin at a fast rate. Malfoy watches Hardin simply point his wand at the snake, and magically lifts it into the air. With one swift movement, Hardin hurls the snake into the ocean. Malfoy waves the wand again, casting Rictasempra. Hardin waves the wand and repels the blast right back at Malfoy, sending him flying back and crashing to the ground. Malfoy suddenly feels his wand get yanked from his hand and flies right into Hardin's. Malfoy gets to his feet to retort but sees the stern look on Hardin's face.

"You will not be getting this back till I trust you won't try to stab me in the back again." Malfoy knew that he was helpless now and didn't really stand a good shot in the first place. What a way to start his 'vacation.'

Please review your thoughts since this is my first story.


	3. Rough Start and a Nice End

Malfoy and Ron wake up the next morning in each others arms and looked at each other almost in shock

Ron witnessed the entire fight in the backyard from the third floor. This Hardin knew exactly how to fight back and it seemed like he had toyed with Malfoy, who was one of the better students of the school. Ron watched Hardin leave Malfoy in the backyard, on his back in pain and watches Hardin enter the house. Even if Malfoy was going to hate him, he had to help him. Ron goes flying down the three flights of stairs and rushes out the backdoor, passing Hardin on the way. He runs out to the fallen Malfoy and tries to help him up. Malfoy shoves Ron off.

"Get off me, Weasley. I don't need your help." Ron finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Malfoy, drop the tough guy act. You are just as scared as me about what is going on and you shouldn't keep running from it like you are." Malfoy rushes Ron and tackles him. Malfoy starts to swing his fists at Ron's face and a few connect, busting Ron's nose open. Ron grabs Malfoy and delivers one swift punch to Malfoy's mouth, knocking out a tooth and sending Malfoy right off him. Ron gets up and kicks Malfoy in the stomach. Malfoy counters with a fierce punch to Ron's jaw and both boys fall off their feet and crash to the ground. Both boys look over and suddenly see Hardin just standing at the door, watching. Malfoy continues his assault and puts Ron in a headlock. Ron lifts Malfoy using his back muscles and pretty much does a 'back suplex' to Malfoy. Malfoy lands hard on his back and the wind is knocked right out of him. Ron slowly crawls over and pins Malfoy's arms to the ground.

"STOP IT, MALFOY!" screams Ron and the bloody mouthed Malfoy looks at Ron with a look of pain and defeat. Malfoy struggles to get the redhead off of him but his arms were pinned too tightly to the ground. Finally, Hardin walks over and grabs both boys by the shoulder and lifted them with amazing strength. He carries both boys over to the porch that was in the backyard and drops them right into two lawn chairs. Both boys see Hardin sit in front of them and they look at him. Hardin just shakes his head and looks at the two boys.

"You done, you two? All that did was make yourselves looking like fucking retards. You are supposed to try and work together and all you can do is fight each other." Ron retaliates.

"Well, if he wasn't such a prick we wouldn't be having this problem." Hardin looks over at Malfoy, who was spitting out blood, and gives him a hard stare. Malfoy knew that no matter what he tried to say, Ron was right. Ron was just trying to help him and he pushed him away like a rabid dog. Malfoy just looked at the ground and his broken tooth. Hardin looks at the two boys and pulls out his wand once more.

"This…you two…is the last time I will be healing either of you. If you get into another fight, I will not heal you just so you can fight some more. Malfoy feels him grab the tooth from his hand and shove it into his mouth. Immediately, the pain was gone and the tooth was back in the mouth, perfect like before. Hardin stands up and looks at the two boys once more before walking back into the house. The sky had fallen dark and a cool breeze was setting through the air, sending chills down their spines and they joined him inside the warm house. Ron heads to the kitchen to find something to eat and Malfoy just heads up to his room and falls onto his bed. The t-shirt and jeans were covered with blood so he removes them and lies on his bed in nothing but the wifebeater and boxers. Malfoy felt his eyes grow tired and he slowly falls asleep.

Ron suddenly enters the room and sees Malfoy. He tries not to stare at Malfoy's thin frame as he heads to his own bed. He watches Malfoy sleep for who knew how many minutes before he slowly walks over to Malfoy's bed and strokes a few blond hairs from Malfoy's face. He looks down and sees that the wifebeater was a bit big for Malfoy and some of his stomach was showing. Ron wanting nothing more then to touch it and slowly started to dare himself. He slowly ran a finger over the pale flesh and Malfoy slowly moved in his bed from the initial touch but remained asleep. Ron soon started to lose himself in the feeling and slowly starts to drag his finger beneath the elastic band of the boxers. His fingers go deeper and deeper until they suddenly meet the base of Malfoy's dick. Malfoy suddenly moves to a side and Ron's hand gets stuck between Malfoy's legs, pressing his hand and Malfoy's dick right against each other. Ron could feel himself growing tight and he slowly finds the tip and slowly starts to rub. Malfoy lets out a slight moan and Ron could feel Malfoy get slightly hard. Malfoy rolls onto his stomach and all of his weight, and dick, is right in Ron's hand. Malfoy moans and slowly starts to hump Ron's hand. Ron starts to grab harder and soon Malfoy stands at full salute. Malfoy's form rolls back onto its back and Malfoy was almost squirming in pleasure. Ron decided to dare himself even further and uses his other hand to slowly pull down Malfoy's boxers. Malfoy's form almost seemed to aid Ron in his objective by lifting its waist to get the boxers all the way down. Ron slowly starts to stroke Malfoy and Malfoy squirms in pleasure. Ron was almost shock. Malfoy was a REALLY deep sleeper. Ron then decides to go all the possible way and licks Malfoy's pole. Malfoy's waist suddenly thrusts upward and all of it goes right into Ron's mouth. Ron takes one deep suck and Malfoy's body seemed to shudder in pleasure. Finally, after about a minute or so, Malfoy cums right in Ron's mouth and Ron swallows it all. Ron sees Malfoy's thin frame go limp. Ron slowly slides Malfoy's boxers back up to his waist and pulls the covers over Malfoy. It was then that Malfoy curled into a ball beneath the covers and hugged the large 3 foot pillow that lied next to him, letting off a slight smile. Not one of those stupid sneers either. Ron backed up and pulled his own pants open. He quickly starts to stroke himself wildly and just before he cums, he opens a window and lets himself go right out the window. Ron slowly backs up and pulls his boxers back up. He removes all the clothing but the boxers and gets into his own bed, wishing greatly to be the pillow that Malfoy was embracing at that moment. Unfortunately, Ron didn't sense the man who had heard the moans from Malfoy and saw almost everything that happened.

Hardin lets off a slight smile and finally realized what was going on between them. Well, one of them. Something happened between them at some point. Hardin knew he should stay out of it. Hardin suddenly sensed something. He quickly walks downstairs and opens the door to the backyard. He saw someone standing in the back. He walks over and pulls out his wand. To his relief, it was McGonagall. He puts his wand away and walks over.

"How are they, Hardin?"

"Tried to kill each other earlier but other than that, just great." McGonagall just nods.

"We heard that the death eaters are going to be going to the school in a week or so. This will give us time to prepare. Just please make sure that you keep those two lovebirds alive." Hardin looked in shock but she just stares at her former student. She turns to leave but then looks over her shoulder.

"It's in a prophesy, 'The Prince will fall for the Peasant'. Don't think Dumbledore didn't know." Hardin suddenly sees her form burst into flames and she disappears.

Please review your thoughts since this is my first story.


	4. Time to Practice

Malfoy wakes up to the sound of feet walking through the hallway. He opens his eyes but they immediately squint from the meeting of bright sunlight. Malfoy sees the door open and in walks. Malfoy watches as Hardin rubs his head, ruffling the already tousled blond hair. Malfoy just looks back at him with an attempted Malfoy 'stare' but it was difficult this early in the morning and he quickly gave up. Malfoy looks over at the clock on the wall.

"It's only 8 o'clock. Why are you getting us up early? We're not at school anymore."

"That's what you think. Time for you to receive some 'special' teachings. I've been given permission teach you about how to truly defend yourself against the dark arts. The spells you will learn will be of a much higher caliber then any that you have learned so far at Hogwarts." Malfoy's face suddenly showed a slight interest in something, which was a first since they arrived. Hardin then looks at the lump in the other bed.

"Wake up Ron, will you. He'll be taught the same thing." Malfoy rubs his eyes but his eyes have a little trouble getting the eyes to open from the bright sun.

"Just where are we?" Hardin looks at Malfoy with a warm look.

"Somewhere FAR away from your home country. We are in some place in Florida."

"You mean we're in AMERICA? That's muggle central," Hardin simply nods.

"Yea, I can assure you that you wouldn't have wanted to wear those robes around here." It was then that Malfoy noticed that Hardin was out of his black suit and robes as well. He was wearing a simple navy t-shirt and black mesh shorts. Malfoy suddenly sees Hardin toss something onto his bed. It was his wand. Malfoy looked up and saw Hardin was looking at him.

"You can't defend yourself without that," says Hardin. Malfoy picks it up and slowly gets off the bed and onto his feet. Malfoy walks over and hits Ron in the back of the head. Ron whines in pain and his head pops out from beneath the bed covers.

"Wake up, Weasley. Time to learn." Ron's eyes go wide and he lets out a huge moan and his head falls back onto his pillow.

"Even in the time of my possible death, I need to keep learning shit." Ron suddenly sees Malfoy strip off his wife beater and was soon standing in nothing but his boxers. Ron looked at his pale skin and silver hair. Ron suddenly realized why. The humid air had drenched both of their bodies in sweat. Ron's eyes grow wide when Malfoy slips his boxers as well. Ron stared at the toned muscles, which were not too big. Ron wanted to massage the firm muscles of his shoulders and looked at the firm skin of his legs. It was then that he saw that Malfoy was looking right at him, a pair of clean boxers in his hand.

"Like what you see, Weasley?" Ron just slowly nods his head. He was caught so why not admit it. Malfoy then walks over, not before pulling on a new pair of boxers. Malfoy walks over to the scared Ron, since he didn't have his wand and Malfoy did. Malfoy pointed the wand right at Ron's throat. Ron shut his eyes but suddenly felt the mystical wood lightly tap his cheek. Ron's eyes slowly open and Malfoy was letting off a slight smile, not a smirk. Malfoy then turns around and grabs a t-shirt and shorts. Ron watches him finish dressing and uses his wand to fix his tousled hair and then walks from the room. Ron just lets out a deep moan.

"Why can't anyone just tell me straight up, instead of playing all of these weird games."

Downstairs, Malfoy sees Hardin watching some cartoon on TV. Malfoy could tell by the sound quality that it was an old cartoon. Malfoy walks over to the kitchen to find something to eat, but everything around needed to cooked, and Malfoy was completely unknowing when it came to cooking. He heard Hardin laugh and saw that he was laughing at Malfoy's stare with a carton of eggs in one hand and a box of bacon in the other as if they were mysterious complicated devices. Hardin waves his wand and some food appears on the table and Malfoy puts down the carton and box.

Hardin saw the boy rush over to the food table and start to throw food on his plate. The boy was sure hungry. Apparently he hadn't eaten for about two days. Malfoy was practically shoving food down his throat, almost like a rabid animal. Suddenly, a piece of bacon becomes lodged in Malfoy's throat. Malfoy's hands grab his throat and tries to cough but the bacon prevents any air to pass through at all. Malfoy sees Hardin walk over, whip out his wand, and speak the first spell Malfoy ever heard.

"Anapneo" suddenly the bacon flies from Malfoy's mouth and lands on a counter. Malfoy takes deep breaths. "T-thanks," Malfoy manages to say in between breaths. Hardin just nods and grabs a piece of toast to eat. Malfoy sees Ron come on down and plant himself in a chair to eat as well. When everyone finished eating, Hardin leads the both of them to the backyard. Hardin stands back to the ocean and staring at them. "Now, you are going to learn about how to defend yourself against the death eaters. So, both of you should show me your best offensive spell and we can work from there. Dueling positions." Malfoy and Ron head to the dueling positions and point their wands at each other. Malfoy pulls of the first spell. "Incendio!" flames shoot from his wand and Ron leaps out of the way to avoid the flames. Ron rolls onto his feet and uses his spell. "Locomotor Mortis!" Draco's legs snap together and he falls to the ground. Draco waves his wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" Ron's entire body snaps together and falls to the ground as well. Hardin intervenes at this point. "Good, good, good." Hardin waves his wand and both boys are able to move again, "Very impressive, Draco. I didn't know you were able to use the Incendio spell already. You both need to learn how to block these spells instead of trying to dodge them. So I am going to teach you how to block using your wands. Hardin suddenly pulls out a bludger. He throws it into the air and it is suddenly floating in the air. The ball suddenly shoots in the air and comes rocketing at Hardin. Both boy yell at him to watch out but he just waits with wand in hand. When the bludger is less then 10 feet away, Hardin waves his wand wildly and the bludger goes flying back from some unseen force and suddenly explodes. Both boys look astonished as Hardin puts the wand back into his pocket. "I've never seen a deflection spell that effective." "It's called Reparo. A combination of an old repelling spell and Expulso. Dumbledore taught it to be a while ago and once learned there can be almost no better defense. But you will be learning to block spells, not bludgers." Hardin then explains how to use the spell and then practice begins.

Hardin pulls out his wand and points it at Ron. A red beam emerges from the wand and flies right at Ron. Ron waves his wand and yells 'Reparo!' The attempt is a partial success as only part of the beam strike Ron in the chest and sends him crashing back to the ground. Malfoy quickly pulls out his own wand as Hardin does the same to him. Malfoy completely misses the attack and is hit right into the air and slams to the ground hard. Hardin casts the spell again and Malfoy tries again, while on the ground, and is hit again in the chest. Hardin just watches as the two boys try to get to their feet. The moment they are back to their feet, Hardin casts his spell once more and boy boys wave their wands wildly and the two spells cast by Hardin go flying into the air and explode, just like the bludger. Hardin smiles. He casts more spells and the boys start to block all of the spells sent at them. "Very good, boys. Time to learn how to block multiple attacks." They suddenly see four red beams emerge from the tip of his wand and charge them. The boys repel two beams and are hit by the other two. Hardin casts the same spell again and after a few hours of being lifted into the air and slamming to the ground, Each boy could block up to 4 spells cast at once. Hardin was a bit amazed at their progress. Then again, this was a very unorthodox training method. The two boys were panting from exhaustion and Hardin walks over. "Very well done, boys. However, I have one more spell for you to block. This will a single shot and will be much more difficult to block. You probably know this one, Draco." Both boys slowly nod and back up to get ready. Hardin lifts his wand and flames shoot from his wand. The Incedio spell. Both boys swing their wands and the flames stop for a split second but then continue towards them. Both boys suddenly realize what to do. They point the point tips of their wands at the flames and say the name once more. This time, a stream of light bursts from the wands and collides with the flames. The flames and the light struggle to overpower one another. Finally, the boys push as hard as they can and the flames disperse and disappear. The light continues forward and almost strikes Hardin in the chest. He deflects the spell with the same spell and the stream of power goes into the air and explodes. The two boys fall to their knees and then onto their stomach, too exhausted to continue. Hardin lets off a smile. It was night already and time to go to bed. He flicks his wand and both boys suddenly float into the air. He floats them into the house and towards their room. With another flick, the sweaty bodies become clean, and he drops them each into their own bed. He shuts the door behind them as both boys sleep into the night.

Please review your thoughts since this is my first story.


	5. Just another Day with some fun

Ron wakes up to the bright light of another day and his entire body aches. He looks over and sees that Malfoy was the same. Both moaned as they got out of their beds, joints aching horribly, and muscles completely worn out. They slowly work their way down the flights of stairs, trying to not fall or lose their feet from beneath them. When they finally reach the bottom floor, they see Hardin eating breakfast. He smiles at them and they just let off a weak moan. Malfoy heads to the shower in order to sooth his sore muscles. He doesn't even wash his hair, but just lies in the tub, letting the hot water roll over his body. Malfoy finally emerges from the steamy bathroom in nothing but a towel. He then proceeds upstairs once more to get some clothes.

Ron hated the fact that Malfoy seemed to have no trouble walking around half naked. It always made him hard and yesterday wasn't helping either. Malfoy sweating, hair sticking to his face, it was just so hot. Ron wanted to follow Malfoy back up the stairs but was too tired to do it. Hardin's voice suddenly breaks the silence.

"You like him, don't you?" Ron's eyes go wide and he looks at his protector with a face of shock.

"N-n-no," Ron manages to stutter but Hardin's grin just grows bigger.

"So I guess it's just a hobby of yours to jerk people off when they sleep, then," Ron's eyes somehow get even bigger. At that moment, Draco emerged from the upstairs wearing just some mesh shorts and blue boxers. Hardin let off a quick smile and leaves the table. Draco sits down across from Ron.

"It's so bloody hot here." Ron slowly nods as he gets hard.

"Yeah. VERY hot." Both boys sat in silence and ate until Hardin reentered the room, with something in each hand. Both boys immediately noticed them as Nimbus 2001's. Malfoy noticed that one was his and the other was just another. Hardin hands both boys the brooms.

"Have some fun. There are some cool islands around here. You should check em out." Both boys nod and rush outside. Malfoy just loved the feeling of flying and it had been so long since he had done so. Malfoy kicks off and flies around a few times to get rid of the kinks. Ron soon follows and they race off to just enjoy the bliss of flying. After flying for about half an hour, they see an island and decide to stop there. They land and suddenly find that there was a cool pool of water there and some warm flat rocks next to it. Both boys lie down in the sun, taking in the warmth. Ron looked over at Malfoy's shirtless form and immediately had to turn onto his stomach. Malfoy's blond hair radiated in the light of the sun and Ron loved seeing it. Ron then sees Malfoy look over and Ron puts on the look of being asleep. He suddenly feels the slim arms of Malfoy slowly pick him up. Ron felt the bare chest against his face and loved every moment of it. That dream was immediately gone when he felt Malfoy throw him into the pool of water. Ron thrashes around as he is immediately brought back to reality from the cold water. He looks up to see Malfoy laughing at him. Ron lets off a slight smirk and grabs Malfoy by the foot and pulls him in as well. Malfoy squeaks from the coldness of the water but soon adjusts. Ron leaps on Malfoy and they start to wrestle in the water. Ron was almost taken aback that Malfoy was actually laughing and not snorting at him. Ron splashes Draco and Draco retaliates by grabbing Ron and trying to dunk Ron's head under water. When Ron's head didn't go under, their faces were brought mere centimeters away from each other. Both boys suddenly stop wrestling and just look at each other. Ron suddenly couldn't take it anymore and crushes his lips against Draco's. The moment he breaks away from Draco's lips, he just looks at the blond wonder. Draco almost had a look of shock on his face but Draco grabs Ron's head and slams their lips together once more.

Draco couldn't repress the feelings any longer. Part of him told him to not get involved with the Weasley but the rest told him told that part to shut up. Draco never knew that he had feelings for the redhead till that night he went crazy. The next morning, he didn't know if it was the fact that he was horny that he did all of that stuff, or if he in fact really loved Ron. He finally made his decision. He loved Ron. Both boys kiss in the water for a few minutes and decide to take it a bit further. They get out of the water and lie on the warm rock. Ron's hands roll over Malfoy's chest as they continue to kiss. However, it was at that moment, that their little dream was shattered by a shadow that went over their bodies. They both look up and see Hardin standing right over them. Malfoy and Ron fly apart and stutter to explain themselves. Hardin holds up a hand.

"Don't bother to explain yourselves. I had a feeling the whole time. I think it's good that you each have someone to love. I can keep this a secret if you wish." Suddenly Malfoy noticed something. Hardin didn't have a broom.

"How did you get here?" Hardin lets off a slight smile and suddenly he starts to float into the air. Both boys look in shock.

"How do you do that!" Ron nearly screams. Draco was just as interested.

"How do you think? The same way a broom can fly. I cast the flotation spell on myself. If I were you, I wouldn't do it."

"Why not?" asks Draco.

"It drains you of energy quickly and it is nearly impossible to actually master. It took me 18 years to finally be able to control it to this extent. If done to a normal human, there is no master to control it and the mind will have you fly at random points. Dumbledore taught me personally how to try and keep the spell under my control but even with his assistance it took a long time and at one point nearly killed me. It was hard but now I can fly when I want to, but like I said…it tires you out very quickly." Both boys could see he wasn't lying. He was breathing a little heavy and some sweat was beading on his forehead, "But anyway it will be time to do some review tomorrow of the repelling spell and then I'm gonna teach you about a new spell. The Conjunctivitus Curse. If you learn it, no matter how powerful a wizard is, the enemy can't hit you if they can't see properly. Anyway, boys, its time to head back and we need to get you accustomed with muggle society and their objects. Such as the ipod. Both young boys look at each other like he was speaking a different language and Hardin lets out a deep breath.

"Just get your dicks back in your pants and follow me. You can search each other tonight." The boys groan and grab their brooms. Hardin kicks off the ground and rockets into the air. The boys follow him and watch as he rockets ahead. The Nimbus' had to be put into full gear to keep up with Hardin. They finally arrive back at the house and Hardin's knee can be seen shaking as he tries to walk up to the house. That flying must REALLY take a toll on him since he had to sit down the moment he got inside. They suddenly see him throw them two objects and they both catch one.

"What are these?" asks Draco as he looks at the object.

"An ipod video. Almost every American has one. I'll need to show you how to use it." The boys shrug and try to figure out how the devices worked.

Two hours later, when Hardin had regained his strength, he lead the two boys to a car. Hardin gets into the drivers seat and both boys are amazed at how slow and not fun the car actually was. It was not very fun staying on the ground. Apparently the house was about 20 miles away from any real civilization, but there was a city right after those 20 miles. They finally arrive in a large city and women were walking all over the place in thong bikinis. The boys looked in amazement at how these muggles were quite different from the muggles over in England. They were tanned and pampered. Hardin finally stops the car at some store and walks inside. The boys stay in the car and just look in wonder outside of the windows and watch the 'pretty people' walk by. Suddenly, they see a group of kids around their age walking by and notice them. The boys walk over and start to taunt them. Draco and Ron each give the group a nice sign with their middle finger and this enrages them. The boys open the door to the car, since the two wizards had no idea how to lock it, and one pulls Draco out of the car.

"Time to die, pretty boy." Draco suddenly kicks the kid in the stomach and slams the kid's face into the glass window, shattering it. Ron comes out and lands a hard punch to another kid's jaw and he falls as well. The other two look in surprise but charge. Draco dodges a punch and lands a nice right cross to the boy's jaw, sending him to the ground with a dislocated jaw, and Ron lands a fierce uppercut which sends the kid stumbling back. The kids slowly crawl away and the two wizards 'whoot' in victory. Suddenly, Hardin emerges from the store with a few bags.

"You should get back in the car before their pals with guns show up." Draco laughs as he gets back in the car with Ron. Without a moments hesitation, Draco plants a kiss on Ron's lips in celebration. Hardin smiles, "Really sweet. I never thought of gang violence as a turn on. I guess I shouldn't be giving you two lollipops or it might give you guys some ideas." Suddenly, they see the hurt kids and an older man walking over to the car. Hardin sighs and gets out of the car.

"What is the problem, sir?"

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM? YOUR KIDS JUST BEAT UP MY OWN!" Hardin tries to calm the man down.

"What do you want from us, sir? They attacked my son first."

"I DON'T CARE! THEY BEAT UP MY OWN KIDS! HOW CAN A PAIR OF FAGS LIKE TH…" Suddenly Hardin had the man by the throat and slammed him against the broken window of the car.

"Don't you ever call them 'fags' you fucking coward," Hardin was speaking in a deadly low tone, "now…would you like me to break your teeth in or you can go home and lecture your kids?" The man looks at Hardin with a look of fear.

"I-I-I'll talk t-to my kids" Hardin throws the man off the car and watches them scramble away. He gets into the car and his death look is replaced with his usual kind smile.

"Who wants Doritos?"

A very different view on Harry Potter but the magic will come in shortly. I just needed to show how badass both boys were in non-magic combat.


	6. The End of a Good Day

The boys watch as Hardin drives them to show how the muggles lived and enjoyed themselves. This made Malfoy realize that the muggles had some connections with wizards. They enjoyed lying in the sun, go out to eat, and other things; although it looked a lot different. Hardin then drives up to a store that was covered with posters of apparently many different muggle bands. Hardin walked in and was back out in a few minutes. He threw a CD to each boy. Draco looked at his.

"t.A.T.u? Who's that?"

"I dunno. Apparently they are said to be a good band over here." Ron looks at his and instantly recognizes the name.

"The Beatles. My dad told me about them." Hardin smiles, "What are these for anyway?"

"You need CD's to work an ipod so I got some test CD's."

"What do tATu sound like?" asks Draco.

"I heard that they sing about love." Draco gives Hardin a look that makes Hardin laugh, "Thought it would suit you two." Suddenly, the car shakes violently. Hardin looks over and sees two men in black cloaks. He could instantly tell that they were death eaters. Hardin, who was without his wand, slams on the reverse and the car starts to speed backward. The death eaters leap out of the way. Hardin looks over to the two boys.

"Time to show if you learned anything from what I taught you," Hardin speaks between clenched teeth. Ron and Malfoy roll down the windows and whip out their wands, which Hardin didn't want them to bring but they brought them anyway. Draco swings his wand and the spell hits the death eater right in the chest, sending him flying back. Ron swings his wand and stupefy slams into the death eater's face, knocking him out cold. Hardin peels out of the parking lot and they quickly drive back to the safety of the house. Malfoy suddenly gets a look of confusion on his face.

"Why didn't we disapperate from there instead?"

"If we disapperated, they would be able to find us and track us to the house. The protection spells can only take so much abuse. Luckily, the death eaters are completely unaware of this building's existence. Hardin gets out of the car and looks at the side of the car. There was a huge dent in it from where the spell had hit. Hardin extends his hand and his wand flies out from the window of his bedroom and he catches it effortlessly. He flicks his wand and the dent pops out and looks good as new. Draco and Ron shake their heads in amazement. How much crap could this guy fix. He fixed cars, love, and people. It was just so weird. Hardin walks over to the house, twirling his wand in his fingers, and entered the house. The boys finally got out of the car and sat down on the beach to watch the sun set. It had been quite a long day. When the sun finally set, they went inside and decided to try and watch TV. Malfoy sees Hardin finally stand up after an hour and says he was gonna go to bed. They hear his door close and Malfoy suddenly remembers the CD that Hardin gave him. He manages to get the plastic covering off and spends about 10 minutes trying to understand how the bloody stereo worked. He puts in the CD. The first song plays and it was amazing at just the right volume. Malfoy and Ron listen and slowly start to enjoy the song. However, there was something about the song that was making Draco a little anxious. Just listening to the lyrics just made him horny.

_It's all about us,_

_All about us,_

_All about, all about us..._

Draco's leg was slightly shaking as the song ended and another one started. This one was a bit more upbeat and Malfoy soon couldn't take it anymore. He reaches over and takes Ron's lips into his own. Draco's tongue begs for entrance and Ron complies.

_Not gonna get us,_

_Not gonna get us,_

_Nothing can stop this,_

_Now that I love you..._

Malfoy climbs on top of Ron and straddles him on the couch. He slams his lips into Ron's and both boys were lost in the ecstasy and the music. Ron's hands went up Malfoy's shirt and palmed the toned muscles while moaning into the kiss. Ron pinches a nipple and finally lifts Draco's shirt right off. Draco slams their lips together and bites Ron's lower lip. Ron's hands run down Draco's toned abs and reach his shorts. Since the shorts were mesh, nothing could be hidden. Ron slowly pulls the shorts down and Draco moans in pleasure as his dick flies back and smacks him in the stomach. Ron engulfs it and sucks, almost violently, Draco moans in pleasure and bends back so Ron could take in even more. Ron tries to smile with Draco in his mouth and lets out a low moan, causing vibrations to cause Malfoy to go into pure ecstasy. Draco's mouth just hangs open from the pleasure and Ron slowly pulls out, but not before giving his hardest possible suck on the tip, finally pulling away with a loud POP. Malfoy fell backwards and landed on his back. Ron climbs on top and starts to undress himself as well.

_Not gonna get us,_

_Not gonna get us,_

_They're not gonna get us..._

The music is the only thing going through the two boys' heads as they fall even deeper into the rapture of each others love. Ron pulls his own shorts off and is practically straddling Draco's chest, positioning his dick at Draco's mouth. Draco flicks the tip with his tongue and Ron thrusts right into Draco's mouth. Draco runs up and down the pole, sucking hard on the tip and then quickly going back to deep throating Ron. Malfoy's hand then grabs his wand and points it at his dick. It is quickly covered with a nice lubricant. Draco finally pulls away from Ron's dick, almost regretting it but his thoughts are gone when Ron forces Draco to impale him. Ron lets out a pained squeal but Malfoy pulls him into another kiss and they wait till Ron is stretched out. Malfoy slowly starts to thrust and Ron's moans of pain are replaced with moans of pleasure. Malfoy smirks as the redhead moans louder and louder. Finally, Malfoy erupts inside of Ron and Ron erupts but not before Malfoy takes him back into his mouth and Ron explodes, letting Draco taste him and swallows it all. Both boys lie on the floor, riding cloud nine, when they hear footsteps as well as the blaring music. They look up and see a half asleep Hardin walk over and shut off the stereo. Hardin then turns to go back to bed when he sees them on the floor, naked, sweaty, panting, and liquid emerging from Ron's ass. Hardin just stares at them for a few seconds and lets out a deep breath.

"I saw nothing." Hardin then turns and walks back to his bedroom. Both boys let out a quick laugh and embrace each other in another long kiss. They didn't even bother to go back to their bedroom. They just pulled on their boxers and held each other on the floor of the living room.

Please give your thoughts.


End file.
